1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter circuit and filter device having a varistor and a resistance.
2. Related Background Art
As a conventional filter circuit and filter device, a multilayer chip varistor disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 6-45109 has been known, for example. The multilayer chip varistor disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 6-45109 comprises a ceramic sintered body; first and second inner electrodes buried in the ceramic sintered body; an input electrode provided on one end face of the ceramic sintered body and connected to one first inner electrode; an output electrode provided on the other end face of the ceramic sintered body and connected to another first inner electrode; a resistor provided on the upper face of the ceramic sintered body and connected between the input and output electrodes; and ground electrodes provided on side faces of the ceramic sintered body and connected to the second inner electrodes. In such a multilayer chip varistor, the first and second inner electrodes and the ceramic layer part held between the first and second inner electrodes form a varistor part.